The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr
The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 12, 1985. Official Summary The ThunderTank is given a trial run as the ThunderCats attempt to liberate the Brutemen from slavery. The Mutants are using them to build the evil Castle Plun-Darr. Slithe uses "Warp Gas" to turn the otherwise meek Brutmen into raving monsters. Using the Sword of Omens, Lion-O sees Panthro in trouble. The sword forms an energy field which pushes the Warp Gas back at the mutants, who themselves become meek. The Brutemen are freed and the ThunderCats have once again triumphed over evil and tyranny. Official Moral Freedom is a basic personal right that must be respected. Lion-O learns the enslavement of others for one’s own purposes is to be resisted. And he knows that the rightness of actions carries its own reward apart from any reward or gratitude that might be received from others. The highest level of moral conscience is that in which the moral value resides in conformity by the self to shared standards, rights and duties. It is a level beyond that in which moral value resides in performing good or right roles, in maintaining conventional order, and in the expectancies of others. At the highest level, morality is based on universal principles (Kohlberg, 1963). Story While frolicking around in the forest, WilyKit and WilyKat stumble upon the Mutants' building site. Secretly observing from the trees, the twins learn that the Mutants have made slaves of beings known as Brutemen and are making them construct their fortress, Castle Plun-Darr. The twins are apalled at the way the Mutants abuse the Brutemen, flogging and beating them like animals. The ThunderKittens inadvertently end up attracting the attention of Monkian who attacks them but they succeed in escaping from him. Meanwhile, the ThunderCats are also busy building their own fortress, the Cats Lair with help from the Berbils. Agitated, the ThunderKittens arrive at the site and inform the other ThunderCats about the Mutants' activities. Ro-Bear Bill explains that the Brutemen are a primitive and docile race who don't have much intellect. The ThunderCats then head off in the ThunderTank to free the Brutemen, assigning the kittens to safeguard the Cats Lair. The ThunderTank crashes through the barrier around the Mutants' fortress and the ThunderCats spread out. Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara square off with Slithe, Monkian, and Jackalman respectively, effortlessly dispatching the Mutant trio. Meanwhile Lion-O who had made his way inside Castle Plun-Darr, releases the Brutemen from their cells. Seeing the Brutemen free, Slithe is initially shocked, but he has a trick up his sleeve. The crafty reptilian pulls out a Warp Gas grenade and throws it right in the middle of the hoard of Brutemen. The deadly fumes of the Warp Gas envelop the Brutemen and turn their docile nature into an uncontrollable rage. Under the influence of the Warp Gas, the now ferocious Brutemen assault Lion-O and easily overpower him. Before the Brutemen can lunge onto Panthro, the effects of the noxious vapors wear off, returning the Brutemen to their timid selves. Not one to accept defeat so easily, Slithe casts another grenade of Warp Gas, but this time he is spotted by the ThunderCats. Lion-O then swings the Sword of Omens repeatedly in a circular motion, fanning the vapors of the Warp Gas right back at the Mutants. Having being turned meek by the gas, the Mutants speedily flee inside their fortress. Still under the influence of the Warp Gas, the manic Brutemen once again turn their rage towards Lion-O. Being the Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O refuses to run from the Brutemen and stands his ground, despite protests from the other ThunderCats. Fortunately the influence of the Warp Gas fades off at just the right time, preventing the Brutemen from attacking Lion-O. The now free and docile Brutemen happily return back to their homes and the ThunderCats do the same. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Mumm-Ra does not appear in this episode. * This is the first episode in which the theme music of the three adult ThunderCats, namely Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro, is played during each one's battle with the Mutants. * In this episode, we see both the Cats Lair and Castle Plun-Darr under construction. Goofs * When Ro-Bear Bill is explaining about the Brutemen to the ThunderCats, the two black stripes on WilyKat's hair are missing. Notable Quotes WilyKit: Monkians sure know how to fall, don't they? WilyKat: They could use a bit of practice landing, though! Slithe: That devil Panthro is more than I bargained for. Since I cannot defeat him physically, I must rely on my reptilian cunning! Tygra: So, that's it. Warp gas! Panthro: I thought the Interstellar Council ruled against warp gas? Lion-O: And then the Brute Men just turned and walked away, without so much as a thanks! Tygra: Is that why you fought to free them, Lion-O? For thanks? Panthro: You wasted your time then... didn't you? Lion-O: I did not! I did it because... because... because it was the right thing to do. Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats Vol. 2: Exodus - The Video Collection release * ThunderCats Vol. 2: Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr and The Doomgaze * The Tower of Traps and The Garden of Delights and The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr (VHS) * The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr (VHS) DVD * Season 1 Volume 1 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Slave cap 1.jpg Slave cap 2.jpg Slave cap 3.jpg Slave cap 4.jpg Slave cap 5.jpg Slave cap 6.jpg Slave cap 7.jpg Slave cap 8.jpg Slave cap 9.jpg Slave cap 10.jpg Slave cap 12.jpg Slave cap 11.jpg References *KOHLBERG, L. The development of children's orientation toward a moral order: 1. Sequence in the development of moral thought. Vita Humana, 1963, 6, 11-33. External Links *The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Dan Maruschak's Review of "The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr" *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)